Medical examination
by greenkey2311
Summary: Howard is afraid of medical examination.


The beginning of the day wasn't really good. It was cloudy, a good sleeping was broken in five minutes before the alarm clock, and also the thinking about the medical examination that day wasn't giving any hope for the good day. Howard understood that he would consider himself as a short and plump guy for the whole day. The most interesting is that he usually doesn't feel embarrassed about his appearance, but during the days like this... But actually, it not as bad as crying about the body every day.

Even his boyfriend's smile couldn't make him happier. Well, at all, it has been a few months since they started dating, but there is almost nothing changed, even the "dates" were like the simple walkings and hangings out. But since then Randy could kiss Howard's cheek at any time. However, he had to bend down to do this. Howard wasn't ashamed of it, he was just a bit worried about Randy's back, despite he was a ninja and he HAD to be flexible.

"Hi! How are you?" Randy smiled wider, when Howard came to him closer.

"I'm OK. Just don't begin this day with these unnecessary questions".

"You wanna begin it with medical examination's topic?" Randy raised his eyebrow. "On the way to school, I'd already known you'd be in a terrible mood today".

Despite he had never remembered about Howard's birthday, he remembered about that examination, because the day before Howard was already really nervous. Before the sleeping Randy was thinking about how to cheer his boyfriend up, but he didn't have any idea. He couldn't ask Nomicon to help him because he thought this book would think it was unnecessary.

"No," he looked away, "When will it be?"

"I guess after the first lesson. However, don't panic. It all will be alright..."

"Not sure, actually..."

There were only a few minutes before the bell. When Randy noticed that, he grabbed Howard's hand and moved towards the classroom.

The lesson seemed to be too short for Howard. He actually didn't understand Math's, but the whole hour passed as a minute for him. It actually could happen because of being afraid, because after the bell, the pupils immediately went to the nurse. Howard was going behind them with Randy, who tried to cheer him up by patting him on the shoulder.

"Let's be the last. Just like... Not to go to the next lesson"

"Well, as far as I remember, the next is PE, so I agree with you"

The line disappeared almost immediately, but it was only seemed. Moreover, girls were checked up first, so Randy and Howard missed almost the whole lesson.

"Hm, there's nothing changed with me" Howard crossed his arms.

"Well, despite you are not taller, you are not plumper, and that's good for you!" Randy smiled, but he was a bit sad. "I know, it didn't help you... OK, after the lessons, we will go to the "Greg's Game Hole", I promise!"

"OK, and then a big monster will appear, and you will have to fight them!" Howard replied with anger.

"You know, it's one of my duties. But my another duties are to cheer my friend up and to be close to him when he is very sad. I promise we'll go to the "Greg's Game Hole" as soon as I fight a monster!" Randy hugged him.

However, they couldn't go there. And not because a monster. There were too many lessons that day, and it started raining when the all lessons were over. Boys were wet, and they didn't want to play. At least Howard didn't. Randy was trying to stay positive, but Howard just refused at last moment.

"Well in that case... Wanna spend the night with me?" Randy suggested.

"Hm... Why not? But my mood now is REALLY bad".

Instead of answering, he picked his boy up and ran towards his house. Ginger screamed of surprise and grabbed his boyfriend's neck. He wasn't picked up for a quite long time. Even his mood became better of awareness of what was happening.

Guys were in ninja's house in a few minutes. They were really wet, and Howard didn't know how to change clothes. Randy suggested him to wear his clothes, but they found Howard's T-Shirt and shorts he wore when he was sleeping with Randy once.

When Randy was taking a shower, ginger didn't know what to do. When he didn't find how to entertain himself, he decided firstly to warn his parents he would stay with Randy and secondly to lie on his bed. He climbed up and lied down, grabbed Randy's blanket and held it close.

"Damn, w-why are you lying on my bed?" Randy was a bit shocked when he saw Howard on the top of his room.

"I don't know what to do. I don't even want to play".

"I have a ham sandwich".

Howard rose himself up and looked over him. He wore clean clothes and he has fluffy hair and a plate with two sandwiches and gravy fries.

"Wow!" he smiled, "It's all for me???"

"No... The one is for me. And the gravy fries are all for us!" he started to climb up, holding a plate by one hand, and he didn't notice how he hit his head on the ceiling. "Damn! Well, there are some minuses in a big height, too..."

When Randy was settling and touching his hurt head, Howard took a plate and then took the sandwiches, despite ninja said that one of them was his. He was a bit indignanted, but in that case he took all the gravy fries.

"I thought you were worried about your weight today!" Randy took offence.

"Damn, I can be worried only today, but the food is the best thing ever and I don't have rights to refuse from it! It even raises my mood!"

"Well in that case..." Randy grinned, "How about to play "Grave Puncher"?

"OK then," he grinned back.

Randy got off the bed, and then he helped Howard. They began to play when they tuned everything. They didn't complete the whole 4th part, but they had a great time together until the night.

"Hey, Howie... We don't have to do very important homework, do we?" asked ninja.

"I guess no. But if we do have... We can write it off. But why do you ask me?"

"Well... Can you please be my pillow now?" he asked kinda sweetly.

"W-what??? Cunningham, I'm not plumpy and short to be your pillow!" Howard blushed and hit ninja's chest.

"Weinerman, I'm not tall and strong to be your stretcher!" he laughed and picked him up, "So please return the favour".

"Gr-r-r, OK!" Howard got free and climbed up.

Before the climbing, Randy changed clothes on his pijamas. Howard wanted to look at this, but he only turned away and closed his eyes. He didn't notice how he was grabbed, hugged and kissed.

"Much more comfortable..."

"Am I a pillow or a toy for you tonight?" Howard grumbled.

"So soft..." Randy pretended not to hear him and held him closer.

Howard just rolled his eyes, but he hugged him back. Randy fell asleep soon with a smile on his face. Then Howard did, holding his hand over ninja's cheek.

_Maybe there's nothing too bad in being short and plumply..._


End file.
